Fooling Around
by Strifegirl
Summary: It was the first time they were left alone and the others were a little bit concerned. Set a year after Advent Children. One-Shot with hits of Lemon :3


Written by Strifegirl

Pairing: Cloud/Tifa

Summary: It was the first time they were left alone and the others were a little bit concerned.

Type: One-Shot with hints of Lemon

Timeline: Set a year after Advent Children.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended.

**"Fooling Around"**

Barret took the day off and came by to visit for the weekend. Marlene was so thrilled to see her daddy and he decided to take the children to some place fun. Cait Sith also came by to visit and he told Barret about the Carnival in Gold Saucer; and since they had the weekend free, they all agreed to go.

However, Cloud and Tifa were still busy at the store and they promised to meet with them as soon **as **they ended with their duties. The others agreed and they prepared to go in the old buggy that Cloud once won in a Chocobo race. Barret took the kids and the rest of the gang to go to the carnival. Marlene and Denzel said goodbye to Cloud and Tifa from the buggy and they did the same from the distance. It was the first time they were left alone and the others were a little bit concerned.

"You think those two are going to be alright on their own?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure." Red XIIIreplied. "I think they'll be just fine." He smirked. Everyone laughed at his comment and Yuffie's expression changed from curious to annoyed but then she smiled as well. 

* * *

Back in the 7th Heaven bar...

"Man, I thought they'd never leave!" Cloud sighed as he looked out from the window.

"Yeah, me too..." She replied. Cloud turned his head and saw Tifa sitting in one of the chairs from the bar with her elbows on the counter.

"So, I guess we have the place for ourselves now..." He smiled cockily while he approached Tifa. She looked at him with a flirty look while he walked closer to her.

"Yeah... but I wonder**-** What can we possibly do for fun?" She grinned.

"Humph... Well, I've got something in mind..." He stretched his arms around her hips in order to place his hands on the counter.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" She teased him, curling her finger over his chest.

"If I tell you," he leaned forward**,** "I don't think you would want to play with me." He smirked and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Tifa licked her bottom lip after the contact and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Try me." She whispered softly and kissed him. Cloud took her in his arms and began to kiss her as well. Their passion increased with each kiss and soon they began to undo each other's'clothes. Tifa bit his lower lip and he separatedhis lips for a moment, only to whisper something in her ear.

"Bed?" He asked her softly. Tifa agreed with her head. He took her hand in his**,** drove her upstairs**,** opened the door from his bedroom with his shoulder and he pushed her against the door and continued to kiss her neck. Tifa moaned in pleasure upon feeling his lips on her bare skin as she ran her fingers through his spiky hair. He once again, tookher in his arms and carried her to the bed. Once there, they begin to remove their clothes and throw it to the ground. Consumed by their lust, they let their bodies take over the heat of the passion while they made love to each other.

* * *

After the encounter, both of them were panting, soaked in their own sweat. Tifa had her head to one side with her eyes closed. She was exhausted but she couldn't help but smile. Cloud was still on top of her**;** admiring the effect he had on her with a slight smile. He decided to stay over her to regain control of the situation. Later, she recovered from the encounter and began to stroke his hair and Cloud did the same with hers. Both of them were delighted with each other as they enjoyed their moment of passion.

"Humph... That really felt good..." She moaned in pleasure.

"I'm glad you liked it." He leaned and kissed her.

"I always like it." She said pleased. "As long as is with you… I will always like it..." She kissed him. Cloud let out a chuckle and he kissed her back.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." He grinned while kissing her. Tifa giggled and they both continued making out. He then broke their union leaning to a side and rested for a while. Tifa sat up, took one of his shirts and put it on.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To go get something to eat." She replied as she pulled the shirt. "You want some?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." He pulled her close and clung to her neck to kiss her.

"No, silly!" She giggled as she pulled away from him. "I meant food."

"Oh, right... that too." He teased her. She leaned and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll be right back." She then stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't be too long." Cloud shouted to her from the bedroom. He sighed deeply and went back to bed. He couldn't help but smile like a dork.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa was downstairs looking for some snacks in the fridge from the bar. She was grateful that the children didn't eat all the chocolate pudding and she tasted some. She had this thing for chocolate after sex **-** it became almost like a habit every time she had sex with Cloud.

Speaking of which, Cloud got tired of waiting for her to come to bed so he grabbed his boxers and went downstairs to look for her. Tifa was still eating some sweets from the fridge when Cloud jumped from the stairs and caught her by surprise.

"Cloud?!" She startled. "You scared me!" She let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He grinned as he approached to her.

"What are you doing here? I was going to bring you some." She closed the fridge and approached the counter.

"Well... I was beginning to feel lonely." He sat on the counter.

"Aww, poor thing." She teased him a little and then reached for him to press a soft kiss on his lips. "You wanna try some?" She asked him by pointing with the spoon.

"Sure." He smirked. She gave him a little and Cloud licked the spoon to taste the chocolate in his mouth.

"Hmm... it tastes good." He said licking his bottom lip.

"Really?" She licked the spoon. "Let me try..." She grabbed some more and placed it on Cloud's lips put the spoon away and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to lick his lips. Cloud moaned, feeling her tongue in his mouth and she did the same in his. After the long kiss, she then separated her lips from his. "Hmm... you're right," She licked her bottom lip. "It tastes good."

Cloud smirked and he relaxed his shoulders while resting his hands on the counter. "You know... we should do this more often." He smirked.

"Do what?"

"This! You and me... fooling around... naked." He grinned and Tifa chuckled. "It feels great." He paused for a moment. "I don't know why we didn't do this before..." He gazed at Tifa and she turned her head away to hide her blush. Cloud smirked when he saw her reaction and jumped from the counter to approach her.

"So..." He broke the silence and Tifa turned toward him. "Are we going to do it again?" He smirked. Tifa looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Do what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know... Fool around?" He grinned at her and she chuckled in return.

"I don't think we have time for that. Besides..." She turned around and headed to the sink to wash the spoon she was using. "We already promised the others that we were going to meet them at theGold Saucer."

Cloud came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise I'll be quick." He said softly while he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I still have some reserves." He whispered in her ear and slowly began to kiss her neck. He knew how to turn her on**;** grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her, just to let her feel his manhood. He was already hard for her and she was struggling against her desire. She wanted him as much as he did but she knew she had to turn the heat down; otherwise they wouldn't be there in time for the carnival.

"I'm flattered." She turned around to face him. "But I think I'm gonna have to say no for now." She smirked.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that." He winced.

"Can't you just wait for tonight?" She teased him, curling her fingers on her collarbone. "I bet there are some very comfortable beds in the inn that we're staying." She added.

She also knew how to play his game. Cloud did his best to contain his desire; his lust was stronger than his will and he did what every man would do when he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Please?" He stretched his lips to her like a child.

"Nope!"

"Pretty please?"

"Stop doing that..."

"Doing what?"

"That face... you look stupid." She frowned.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Cloud..." She frowned again.

"Alright." He chuckled. "I guess that only works for Marlene."

Tifa giggled. "Oh my... Look at the time!" She said surprised. "You better go get your chocobo butt into the shower or we'll be late." She pushed him.

"Care to join me?" He grinned.

"In the shower?" She said incredulously.

"Why not? It will be fun. Besides, we haven't done it there... yet." He grinned.

"You're nuts!" She scoffed.

"So what do you say? Don't you wanna get wet with me?" He smirked and Tifa giggled.

"Hm... I'll think about it." She teased him.

"I'm not buying that..." He didn't look convinced and Tifa replied with a chuckle.

"I'll be there in a minute...?" She said with a shy smile.

"Yes!" Cloud raised his arms in victory. "You know..." He relaxed and stretched himself. "Too bad I don't have my sword with me. **T**hat way I could do my victory fanfare pose." He placed his arms over his head. Tifa laughed at him and gave him a spank on his cute butt before he went upstairs to prepare the shower. She was enjoying every minute with him and wished she couldrepeat this moment forever.


End file.
